


Тесные пространства

by Ronchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronchi/pseuds/Ronchi
Summary: Чего только не происходило с Винчестерами во время охоты. Легко представить их в ситуации, когда вокруг слишком мало места для маневра, но его вполне хватает для более интересного времяпрепровождения
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Тесные пространства

Сэм уже тысячу раз проклял тот момент, когда согласился пойти с Дином искать ведьмовские мешочки в доме у предполагаемой жертвы. Мешочки они не нашли, но «жертва» слишком рано вернулась домой. Они застыли на лестнице, когда хлопнула входная дверь и раздались шаги. Винчестеры переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, рванули обратно в комнату, где до этого заметили дверь в кладовую. Распахнув ее, оба на секунду замерли. От пола до потолка все крошечное помещение заполняли коробки, и лишь сбоку у стены оставалось немного места.  


— Я туда не полезу, — возмутился было Дин, но Сэм буквально затолкал его, втискиваясь следом.  


Он едва успел прикрыть за собой дверь, когда в комнату вошла девушка, она о чем-то увлеченно говорила по телефону и, возможно, только благодаря этому не услышала звуков возни и приглушенной ругани Дина, вжатого лицом в стену. Они притихли, прислушиваясь к разговору. Судя по звукам, девушка включила компьютер, продолжая болтать по телефону теперь уже на громкой связи. Она обсуждала с подругой какой-то фильм, было слышно, как она открыла шкаф. Дин чуть двинулся, при этом локтем заехав Сэму в живот, тот сморщился, но не произнес ни звука. Он лишь ткнул брата в бок, чтобы тот не дергался. Тем временем девушка положила трубку и вышла из комнаты. Когда шаги стихли, Дин зашептал:  


— Надо валить отсюда! — он боком двинулся к двери.  


— Стой! А если она сейчас вернется? Вот она удивится, когда встретит нас спускающихся по лестнице.  


— Я не собираюсь здесь торчать! — Дин вышел наружу, Сэм помедлил, но вышел следом.  


— Давай попробуем через окно? — предложил Сэм.  


— Ты видел дом снаружи? Там даже зацепиться не за что. Пошли через дверь, надеюсь, успеем.  


Но они не успели, на лестнице снова послышались шаги.  


— Черт! — выругался Дин, озираясь в поисках нового укрытия, но ничего более подходящего не оказалось. Шкаф был еще меньше, и даже один из них туда не поместился бы.  


— Давай обратно! — скомандовал Сэм.  


— Только на этот раз не мордой в стену, — Дин протиснулся вовнутрь, Сэм тоже занял свое прежнее место.  
Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, прижимаясь грудью друг к другу. Дину было удобнее, чем в прошлый раз, ему не приходилось дышать в стену, он чуть склонил голову в сторону, чтобы не упираться носом брату в подбородок. Сэм пытался разглядеть сквозь щели, что происходит в комнате. Через некоторое время он довольно громко прошептал.  


— Кажется, мы здесь надолго.  


— Если ты так будешь орать, то явно ненадолго, и с чего ты взял? — тихо произнес Дин.  


— Она принесла себе поднос еды, надела наушники и включила фильм.  


— Чудненько! — воскликнул Дин чуть громче, и стукнулся затылком об стену. – Ау!  
Они замолчали, пытаясь осмыслить сложившуюся ситуацию. Первым сдался Дин.  


— Мы собираемся что-нибудь делать?  


— А что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Сэм, пытаясь посмотреть на Дина, который чуть переместился и теперь говорил ему куда-то в плечо.  


— Я предлагаю выйти отсюда.  


— Отличная идея, и что же мы скажем хозяйке квартиры? Что ФБР проводит спецоперацию у нее в кладовке?  


— Не смешно, умник. Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  


— Я предлагаю подождать подходящего момента.  


— Сколько? Час, два? А если она до вечера отсюда не выйдет?  


Сэм помолчал, а затем принялся возиться.  


— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — возмутился Дин, когда брат просунул руку между ними.  


— Я пытаюсь достать телефон из кармана. — Сэм двумя пальцами зацепил мобильный. — Уже почти…  


Дин этого не видел, но зато отлично чувствовал. И то, как Сэм дернулся, пытаясь поймать выскользнувший телефон, он тоже почувствовал. Затем услышал, как мобильный приземлился на пол.  


— Отлично, а теперь поделись планом, который только что рухнул мне под ноги.  


— Ну, я думал позвонить кому-нибудь, кто сможет отвлечь Аманду.  


— Неплохая идея, — хмыкнул Дин и попытался залезть себе в карман, но локоть уперся в стену. — Чувак, помоги. В правом кармане куртки лежит мой телефон.  


Сэм нащупал карман, забираясь в него длинными пальцами, и бесцеремонно вывернул его.  


— Здесь нет телефона, Дин.  


— Посмотри в левом кармане.  


Рука Сэма переместилась в другой карман куртки брата, при этом цепляя рубашку и расстегивая нижние пуговицы.  


— Сэмми, ты решил меня раздеть? Не думаешь, что сейчас не самое подходящее время?  


— Как раз самое подходящее, чем еще мы тут будем заниматься ближайшие часа два, если я не найду твой телефон, — пробормотал Сэм себе под нос, продолжая сосредоточенно шарить по карманам Дина. И только после возникшей паузы до него дошло, что именно он сказал.  
Этот неловкий момент забылся сразу, как только Сэм обнаружил мобильный. Правда, после слов брата: «Да! Возьми его, только аккуратно», неловкость снова вернулась.  


— Доставай уже!  


Щеки Сэма залила краска, но в полумраке кладовой Дин не мог этого заметить.  


— Дин, можно без комментариев?  


Сэм достал телефон, издав подобие победного крика. Возможно, он слишком бурно выражал свою радость, но нахождение с братом на таком расстоянии начинало становиться проблемой.  


— Кому позвоним? — поинтересовался Дин, пока Сэм возился с телефоном.  


— Никому, — раздраженно ответит тот, показывая Дину потухший экран телефона.  


— Серьезно?  


— Есть еще вариант. Я могу попытаться поднять свой телефон.  


— И как ты собираешься тут наклоняться?  


— Я и не собираюсь, просто присяду и попробую дотянуться.  


— Ну, давай, — согласился Дин, не особо представляя, как именно это получится у Сэма.  


Сэм попробовал присесть, но его колени уперлись в ноги Дина. Он предпринял несколько похожих попыток, пока не нашел выход — раздвинуть колени и присесть так. Дин сначала посмеивался над неудачными попытками брата, но, когда тот, расставив ноги шире, медленно опустился вниз, все желание смеяться куда-то пропало. Сэм одной рукой держался за штанину Дина, а другой шарил по полу, при этом его лицо оказалось на уровне ширинки брата.  
Когда Сэм медленно опускался вниз, Дин хотел пошутить и сравнить его со стриптизершей, но сейчас это было бы слишком, когда лицо его брата находилось на уровне паха, а в голове полно непрошеных мыслей. И эти мысли отдаются в том самом паху.  


— Ну чего там? — с преувеличенным раздражением спросил Дин.  


— Еще чуть-чуть, — пропыхтел Сэм.  


— Черт, почему ты выбрал именно это выражение для ответа, — пробормотал Дин.  


— Нашел! — Сэм стал подниматься, при этом держась за ноги Дина.  


— Чувак, прекрати меня лапать.  


— Тогда дай мне руку, — прокряхтел Сэм.  


— Смотри не развались, — Дин помог ему подняться.  


— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, присядь ты в таких условиях.  


— Да легко, — слова вырвались слишком быстро, дурацкая привычка соревноваться с младшим братом сейчас была очень некстати. Дин уже не мог пойти на попятную.  
Он еще надеялся, что Сэм остановит его, но тот почему-то молчал. Винчестер старший расставил ноги шире, как это делал брат, и начал опускаться вниз. Присел он довольно легко и хотел уже сказать брату, что тот зря кряхтел, но встать оказалось сложнее. Подняться, не держась ни за что, было действительно проблематично.  


Сэм молча наблюдал за стараниями Дина. Надо было сразу сказать, что он идиот, и не заставлять его садиться. Но искушение проучить брата было сильнее. И сейчас он смотрел вниз на макушку Дина, замершую на уровне его ремня, и проклинал себя за упрямость. Он постарался, чтобы голос звучал насмешливо:  


— Тебе там удобно?  


— Видишь, сижу с комфортом, что вставать не хочется, — огрызнулся Дин.  


Он решил, если посидит так еще, то точно не сможет встать. Цепляясь за джинсы Сэма, Дин поднялся.  


— И кто еще кого лапал? — усмехнулся Сэм. — Ты с меня чуть штаны не стянул!  


— А ты только об этом и мечтал, — ляпнул Дин и резко замолчал, поняв, что снова сказанул лишнего.  


Сэм возмущенно засопел.  


— Мы будем звонить или нет? — быстро перешел на другую тему Дин.  


— Ты вспомнил про то, что мы должны были позвонить? Неужели. А я думал, тебе тут понравилось.  


Оба посмотрели вниз, где джинсы Дина уже заметно топорщились.  


— Да не одному мне здесь понравилось, — ухмыльнулся Дин, переводя взгляд на ширинку Сэма.  


— Придурок, это все тесное пространство, — буркнул Сэм, пытаясь отодвинуться.  


— Да ладно, признай уже, что просто ослеплен моей неотразимостью, — Дина несло, а ведь можно было согласиться с вариантом про тесное пространство и постараться не обращать внимания на взаимный стояк.  


— Мечтаю о тебе ночами, — огрызнулся Сэм, утыкаясь в телефон и пытаясь набрать чей-то номер. Он чуть сдвинулся в сторону, при этом случайно задевая пахом выпирающий член брата. Дин шумно втянул носом воздух, а Сэм сбился, сбрасывая набор номера. Он начал набирать снова и опять нажал не туда.  


— К черту! — психанул Сэм, кое-как запихав телефон в карман и уставившись на брата.  
Пробивающийся сквозь щели свет позволял увидеть, как заблестели глаза Дина, когда он встретился с ним взглядом. Горячее дыхание брата оседало на шее, посылая толпы мурашек по коже. Сэм облизал вдруг ставшие сухими губы и увидел, как Дин опустил взгляд, проследив за его движением. Сэм уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от головы брата, тот вздрогнул, задержав дыхание.  


— Сэмми, — это должно было прозвучать как предупреждение, но больше получилось похоже на вопрос.  


Дин протиснул руку между ними и уперся брату в грудь, не давая сократить расстояние, хотя оно и так было критическим. Сэм был горячим, даже сквозь слои одежды Дин ладонью ощущал его тепло.  


— Сейчас мы звоним Бобби, он быстро придумывает, как вытащить девушку из дома, — Дин не думал, что будет так тяжело собрать слова в связное предложение под прямым взглядом брата.  


Сэм смотрел на губы Дина, пока тот говорил и медленно водил ладонью по груди, видимо сам не замечая этого. Пальцы Дина вдруг замерли, когда он понял, что делает.  


— Продолжай, — голос Сэма прозвучал хрипло, — продолжай свою мысль про звонок Бобби.  


— Эм, собственно все, — Дин больше не смотрел на Сэма, он смотрел на свою руку как на предателя.  


— А теперь слушай мой план. Ты звонишь Бобби, и в течение того времени, что мы будем ждать его помощи, я буду тебя целовать. И, надеюсь, ты меня тоже.  


— А твой план мне нравится больше.

***

— Знаешь, Сэмми, если на тебя так действуют тесные пространства, то могу заверить, что на заднем сидении Импалы тоже может быть довольно тесно вдвоем…  


— Дин, помолчи хоть минуту и давай шевелись, нам еще нужно проверить рабочий кабинет Аманды.  


— Надеешься найти еще одну кладовку?  


— Дин!  


— Молчу-молчу.  


— И кстати, — через некоторое время добавил Сэм, — мотельные номера довольно тесные.  


Дин расплылся в улыбке, прибавляя газу, чтобы быстрее уже разобраться с оставшейся работой и проверить тесноту мотельных кроватей.


End file.
